Gundam Wing ER: The Next Shift
by Muri-chan
Summary: Continuation of Gundam Wing: ER. Find out what happens after the downfall of the Spam Bandit!! Please r&r [not completed]
1. Scene 1

Scene 1

As before I don't own Gundam Wing or ER so don't sue this poor (very poor) college student.I only this for fun and to make people laugh.Please don't take my laughs away!! puppy dog eyes Pwease? Scene 1 

Setting: Break room.Hilde, Duo, and Quatre are hanging up their jackets.

Duo: yawns What the hell is with the morning shift being so damn early?

Hilde: Because if it was any later any normal person might want this job.

Quatre: You know Duo; if you didn't stay out so late at night you would be so tired during your shift.

Duo: I'm gonna smack you if you don't stop being the voice of reason.

Hilde: Don't be so sore just because you didn't get any sleep last night.

Duo: Being sore was the reason I got no sleep last night.

Hilde: putting lunch in fridge You brought that one upon yourself with that Spam incident.

Duo: You guys should have just come out and told me before you resorted to the super glue.

Hilde: laughs Like you would have listened.

Quatre: I have to agree with Hilde on this one.You would have just taken it as a complement and tormented everyone worse.

Duo:pouts You guys are mean.

Enter Sally

Sally: Morning everyone. opens locker By the way Duo, I got you a present to make sure there are no hard feelings about yesterday.

Duo: I don't think there's anything in the world that could make me forget….gets handed a pair of flippersThese will go great with my mask and snorkel!! pulls implements out of his locker to put on and show everyone

Sally: Strange thing is that you look completely natural wearing that.

Quatre: I hate to ask, but why do you have a mask and snorkel in your locker?

Duo: You never know when they'll come in handy.

Hilde: What, in case all of Chicago floods and you have to swim your way out to safety?

Duo: Yes, and don't worry…I'd leave you behind. 

Sally: So glad to know that our friendship means so much.

Duo: It meant a lot until my butt suddenly became the victim of a drive by gluing.That really hurt, you know!

Enter Une

Une: Hate to break up the morning party, but we have patients.

Sally: I already checked the list; we only got one patient left over from the night shift.

Une: You'll see what I mean in a moment; just get yourselves out of this room.


	2. Scene 2

Scene 2

**_Scene 2_**

Setting: Exam room 5.Wufei is looking over a patient with Quatre.

Wufei: Now tell me how this happened again. looks in patient's ear

Quinze: I really don't know.I was walking down the alley and all the sudden this guy comes from out of nowhere.

Quatre: Did he attack you?

Quinze: Hell yeah he attacked me.Popped right up from the shadows.He had this huge thing looming over me.Then he brought it down and whacked me in the ear with it.I don't know what it was, but it really hurt.

Wufei: …

Quatre: I'll need you to file a police report then.

Quinze: It had to be a bat or something.

Quatre: What kind of bat?

Quinze: A big bat, what are you thinking?

Quatre: Nothing, we just had something similar happen the other day.

Quinze: Well then they should get the guy who did it.

Quatre: Uh…well, yeah…they should catch him.

Wufei: … still working with Quinze's ear

Quinze: You know doc, that really hurts.

Wufei: I'm almost done.

Quinze: Well hurry it up then.

Quatre: He's doing his best to make you comfortable again.

Quinze: Well he's ripping apart my ear.

Wufei: pulls something from Quinze's ear

Quinze: What is that?

Wufei: It appears to be a piece of fish.

Quinze: You mean to tell me that I was batted with a fish?

Wufei: nods

Quinze: A fish?

Quatre: nods

Quinze: Are you sure?

Wufei: Unless you have a habit of placing pieces of seafood in your ears.

Quinze: I got knocked out by a run by fishing.


	3. Scene 3

Scene 3

**_Scene 3_**

Setting: By the unit secretaries desk.Relena and Duo are lounging around the counter.

Treize is going over a chart with Une.

Duo: Yo, Une.What was up with you chasing us out of the lounge this morning?

Une: I'm going over a chart right now.stars in eyes Now what were you saying Head Treize?

Treize: What did you just call me?

Une: Nothing doctor.resumes chart reading (Whoa, that sounds like something Miss Cleo with her fake Jamaican accent might do)

Duo: Say Relena do you think you could do me a favor?

Relena: cocks eyebrow Such as?

Duo: Nothing that will kill anyone.

Relena: That isn't what I asked.

Duo: Just something to keep everyone on their toes.

Relena: Oh really, now why would we want to do that?

Duo: Will you do it or not?

Relena: I will, as long as you take all the credit.

Duo: Deal.

Relena: What's involved?

Duo: hands her inconspicuous brown paper bag

Relena: So why aren't you wearing those goofy sunglasses and hat while you're passing off this top secret bag of…opens bag you know these are illegal in this state.

Duo: I know that.

Relena: Just remember that I was not involved.

Duo: Roger.

Relena: Just answer the phone while I'm gone.

Duo: Roger.

Relena leaves

Duo: Hey Une.

Une: I'm still working on this chart.resumes stars in eyes As you were saying Head Treize.

Treize: What did you call me?

Une: Nothing doctor.

Duo: Figures.I wonder when he'll figure out she's got the hots for him.

Enter Hilde

Hilde: Who's got the hots for who?

Duo: Une's got a crush on the new head of the department

Hilde: I think it's cute.

Duo: You would.

Hilde: You're just jealous that no one has a crush on you.

Duo: Am not.

Hilde: Right.Just like you're not planning something devious right at this moment.

Duo: I'll have you know I'm not planning anything.It's already going into action.

Hilde: As long as I don't get some Spam down my shirt I don't care what you do..


	4. Scene 4

Wow, thanks for the reviews everyone

Wow, thanks for the reviews everyone.They're making me write faster now.Hopefully you'll be seeing these scenes go up a lot quicker.^_^ You guys are the best.

Scene 4

Setting: Nurse's station.Quatre, Duo, and Sally sit filling out paperwork that Une stacked upon them.Trowa stands looking over a patient's chart.

Sally: We can never get a break free of work.I didn't know Une meant patience not patient when she told us to get out here.

Duo: Yeah, I always get those two mixed up.

Sally: How could you?You have none of one and an endless amount of the other.

Duo: I do have a lot of patience don't I?

Quatre: I don't think that's what she meant.

Duo: I'll show you!takes pencil and tries to balance it on his upper lip

Sally: after watching a few futile attempts on Duo's part Maybe I was wrong…

Enter Hilde

Duo: getting frustrated Did someone mess with the weighting of this thing?

Hilde: Sure Duo, I knew that you were going to try and prove that you're not a complete moron and knowing that you would use that pencil in order to prove your point, I switched it with a look a like dummy pencil in order to make you look like a moron anyways.Ingenuous idea, wasn't it?

Duo: evil glare No.

Trowa: Do you know what sarcasm is?

Duo: Huh?

Quatre: What Hilde said was sarcasm Duo; she didn't mean what she said.

Duo: So you say.But I'll have you know that Hilde is the Queen of deception.She is just making you think that so that she can pounce in and kill you!

Quatre: Sure…

Hilde: Wow, I have talent.

Duo: Now if you'll excuse me, I have something I have to do.

Quatre: It's not something to do with Spam is it?

Duo: Not a chance.The Spam experiments are over…for now.But you'll see in a little bit. runs off with a big goofy grin on his face

Quatre: I really hope he doesn't do anything too horrible.

Hilde: As if the Spam wasn't bad enough.

Sally: He'll just never learn to leave things well enough alone.Sometimes people don't like the constant havoc that follows every step he takes.

Moment of silence

Followed by a ruckus that sounds oddly like gunfire

All run to investigate


	5. Scene 5

Scene 5

Scene 5

Setting: Hallway outside the Employee's lounge.It seems that for some reason everyone and their brother has run into the hail of loud noises since it is such a smart thing to do.

all burst into the Employee lounge

Treize: What is going on?

Heero: with gun drawn(ok, I know most surgeons don't carry guns on their persons, but this is just the Heero thing to do) …

Sally: It sounded like gunfire.

Quatre: Don't you think we should have checked to see if it was safe before entering?

Une: Yes, there could have been some psychotic madman with an uzi, sitting ready to shoot anyone who goes through the door.

Hilde: That's why we ran into together, it's strategy.See, if they started shooting…at least one of us would have been able to get through unscathed.Then they could capture the madman and treated the wounded.

Sally: You call that a strategy?

Hilde: shrugs Well why did we do it?

Trowa: Because someone pushed us in after we all crowded up to the door.

Une: Who would do that?

Wufei: Oh braided one.

Quatre: But why would he do that?

Sally: This is Duo we're talking about.He probably set this up for us to fall into his clutches.

Duo: from behind door You're right!! Evil maniacal laughter You are all so predictable!

Wufei: Who are you calling predictable?

Duo: Just you justice doctor, the sound of fireworks and you all the sudden forget everything else except for exacting your justice.

Hilde: Are you reading from cue cards?

Duo: What?!How did you?…wait a sec…

Hilde: How did I know right?

Duo: Well, yeah.

Hilde: You left your note cards and this beautiful cyan colored crayon in here.

Duo: Damn.


End file.
